


Phineas & Ferb Ruin Childhood Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fucked Up, Gen, Growing Up, Incest, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Suicide, Weird Plot Shit, ruin childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!





	1. Drabble 1

Phineas knew it was wrong but he was unable to help himself. He is young man coming up age, so it wasn’t surprising he was acting out. Usually he will not let his thoughts, behaviors, and attitudes get the best of him however ever since Candace returned home from college he had been having lewd thoughts. Surely, it is unforgivable to be honest but what was the teenage boy to do? Masturbate to porn? Go on cam sites, watched cam girls masturbate? Well, those choices weren’t so bad, but still watching porn and cam girls masturbate was not fun definitely if he could not feel the woman!

Aside from that Candence was here. He could not masturbate if his sister was around. Now, that is a lie. He could, but he decided not to―least he needed was for Candace to see him masturbate. In the past, he would be embarrassed if Candace saw him masturbate, but nowadays he didn’t care. If Candace saw him wanking he would asked her to join in! Even if he asked her he knew Candace would never joined in. He’d asked her to masturbate with him once, and instead of joining she simply ran out of his room with her face red as a tomato! Her face was priceless! He still remembered how he reacted. She acted as if she never seen a dick before. He knew she fucked Jeremy countless times―he had heard her. Boy, oh boy did her moans turned him on! He constantly jack off to her. God forgive him, but he couldn’t help himself.

He was getting tired of masturbating. He needed to fuck something. But, presently, that wasn’t going to happened. Candace was staying here for the summer. Mind you, Phineas is not complaining at all. He loved his sister dearly, so of course having her staying over the summer was very eventful. Apart from her staying over the summer, Phineas knew she didn’t want to stay Jeremy’s place considering he had too many roommates. Whereas if she stayed at Stacy, she surely will be a third wheel. So, here she was at home.

“Hey Phineas,” She greeted as she walked into the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Phineas replied, casually. “What’s your plans for today?”

“Nothing,” answered Candace. “You?”

“Nothing as well.” He said.

“I am surprised, I thought you would be out with Isabella today.” Candace assumed this was the case because the two were dating. If Phineas wasn’t out with Isabella, he was usually with Ferb, Baljeet, or Buford.

“I broke up with her.” Phineas revealed.

“But why?” Candace could not help, but ask why he broke up with her.

“She wasn’t satisfying me.” Her brother said, simply.

“So, you dumped her?” _Wow, Phineas, you are cold hearted!_ Raced through Candace’s mind.

“Yeah, of course! Don’t believe me, look at my texts.” Phineas said, showing his sister his messages.

“Phineas―” Cadence started.

“I do not want to hear it sis, I already got an earful from mom and dad.” Phineas butted in, and sighed exasperatedly. Not mention Isabella’s friends! Now that was horrific! Isabella’s friends were furious with him. They sure gave him a piece of their mind! Believe me, Candace better be happy she wasn’t there for that!

“If she wasn’t satisfying you, did you tell her at least?” Communication is key for relationships! Candace learned that the hard way when dating Jeremy. He wasn’t mind reader, and if there was something wrong she needed to tell him.

“Of course I did,” I _have always communicated to Isabella._ “But, she complained a lot.”

“Complained about what exactly?” Totally engrossed in the conversation not mention curious about what Isabella was complaining, Candace went ahead and ask Phineas why she whining.

“I was big, and was hurting her.” _Uh oh!_ Grimace Candace. Candace knew Phineas very endowed because she has seen his private part before, but damn, she thought Isabella could handle it.

“Did you go slow and use lube?” Phineas nodded. Lube is key also. Definitely if is hurting her, if she lubricated thoroughly it will hurt less, or in Candace loosen her up.

Candace use lube before―not on her first of course, but during anal―now using lube during anal is important. It make it an easier access inside the lovable hole.

“Well maybe you are too big for her?”

Phineas shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

“Don’t worry you will find a girl who really wants it.” _What the hell, is that suppose to be prep talk or something?_ If so, Phineas simply smirked at Candace.

“Like who?” Phineas looked at his sister inquiringly, who shrugged her shoulders.  
“Well, you know what we can do sis?”

“What?”

“Maybe you can try to satisfying me?” Candace's eyes widened. Phineas had to be kidding me!

“Hahahaaa… phew that was quite a joke, Phineas!” Candace laughed, uncontrollably―there was tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

“I am not joking,” Yeah, Phineas wasn’t joking alright. Look at his face it was stern. “I am serious, sis.”

“But, we are brother and sister!” His sister protested.

“So?” Phineas could care less.

“So, it is wrong, Phineas!” huffed Candace.

“It isn’t wrong,” Let it sink in for awhile for Candace. He knew she would never do anything taboo… unless he persuade her. “It is going to feel so good, promise.”

“I do not know,” The way Candace bite down on her lip so uncertainty―was so tempting. “This doesn’t seem right, and aside from that I am dating Jeremy.”

“Who cares,” Here, Phineas goes again not caring. “If he was a real man he would be here right now taking you out somewhere and pleasing you with his tongue.”

“His tongue,” She gawked. “You kidding right? I am not just with Jeremy for sex you know.”

“I know, but I know he doesn’t fuck you like you want him to.” Phineas pointed out.

“What the hell Phineas… how do you―” Candace begin to talk―and was about to ask…

“―I know everything about you, sis.” Her brother interjected.

Next thing Candace knew, Phineas lifted her on the kitchen counter and started unblucking his pants. Candace knew it was wrong, but she was getting wet upon seeing Phineas pulling out his hard cock. She blushed furiously, averted her gaze away from Phineas, but Phineas took charge, went ahead pulled down down her panties. Slowly, but carefully, he pushed the head of his dick into Candace’s snug yet tight pussy. Candace writhed in sexual gratification as Phineas thrusted in and out―notice too, Candace’s nipples were growing hard as well.

“Mmm fuck,” Candace screamed out. “Fuck me!”

  
Phineas picked up the pace, begin fucking Candace deep and hard, which cause the college student moan louder not mention cum as well. Upon feeling, Candace juices on his dick felt so good. Fuck, Candace pussy was tight! Perfect for him to fuck too! Phineas knew for sure this wasn’t going to be last time Candace and him fuck! They have all summer long to do fucking! Aside from fucking, they spend time together too. Phineas doesn’t just want to fuck his sister―if possible he wish for a relationship perhaps? Call him crazy, but Phineas always loved his sister more than just a sister.


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas goes to a party with his friends, but his worse nightmare happens. Now he just feels broken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble idea was requested by Dm4487. Hope you enjoy me!

“C’mon Phineas, it will be fun, promise!” Isabella guaranteed to her friend.

 

“I do not know Isabella….” Phineas doubted this was a good idea. The thought of going to party—hosted by teenagers sounds like a disaster.

 

“Everything will be fine, just relax for awhile, man! Finals are over and we are graduating in a few days and going to be off to college, or who knows where this are last chance to spend time together.” Here Django was explaining to Phineas that this was their opportunity to finally enjoy themselves.

 

“Well I do not….” Still skeptical, Phineas turned around to look at Baljeet, but mostly Ferb. “What do you think Ferb?” He asked his brother.

 

“We should go. You already know your getting accepted into that college.” Ferb answered.

 

“Good point Ferb.” agreed Phineas. He faced back to Isabella and Django. “Okay I will go!”

 

“Yay!” Isabella and Djanjo cheered in triumph.

 

“What time is the party tonight?” Phineas asked.

 

“At 9 p.m. so we will see you there then!” Isabella quickly informed Phineas as she waved him goodbye.

 

“Yeah I got to go too, I seriously need to get a haircut.” Baljeet mentioned as he also said goodbye and left.

 

Django also decided to leave as well considering he had to meet his girlfriend, Milly at the mall today. 

 

Once everyone was gone, Phineas looked at Ferb who simply stared blankly at him.

 

“I know what we are going to do today Ferb!” Well technically he meant, he know he will do now until the party. “Let's play some video games!” Phineas exclaimed, happily.

 

Ferb nodded eagerly, and alongside Phineas he ran into their room, so they can play the game.

 

Hours later passed by, so Phineas and Ferb got dressed, and patiently waited for Isabella to pick them up.

 

“Boys, Isabella, Baljeet, Django, and Milly are here!”  Mrs. Flynn called out.

 

Both boys rushed downstairs with their coats in their hands with smiles plastered on each of their faces. 

 

“You guys look so handsome,” Their mom remarked, leaning down to give both Phineas and Ferb both a kiss on the cheek. “Both of you have grown into great young man.”

 

“Thanks Mom.” Phineas and Ferb simultaneously replied. 

 

“Come on guys, party is gonna start soon!” Baljeet didn't mean to rush his friends, but he was really excited for party. He wanted to get his freak on! Just kidding! He wanted to see his girlfriend! Last time he seen her was in India, so this was her turn to visit him, and surprisingly she decided to tell at the last minute she was coming to Danville.

 

“Okay, okay,” Mrs. Flynn sighed, smiling at Baljeet then her sons. “Just be safe okay?” Phineas and Ferb nodded. 

 

Phineas and Ferb walked towards the door that filled with the dark abyss from outside.

 

“If you need anything just call!” She reminded.

 

“We will mom! Don't worry!” Phineas called back.

 

After they left the Flynn household, the five teenagers got into the car and drove off into the direction where the party was being held. As Isabella drove, she played some music, and as usual they all started singing along to the song. 

 

Whereupon their arrival to the party they were greeted by acquaintances from their school and urged to come in. Neither of them waited, each eagerly walked inside.

 

There was a lot of people here! A lot of people were dancing—but Phineas didn't think it was actually dancing. I mean grinding against each other bodies wasn't dancing, and neither was just standing there either. 

 

“Hey Phineas let’s get a drink!” Djanjo encouraged.

 

“I don't know. Don't drinks get spiced in parties like this.” Phineas was uncertain if this was good idea. Least he wanted is to get drugged, let alone get a hangover. Did Phineas mentioned he hated alcohol? It tasted revolting! Surely, it can taste good if you mixed it with something, but still Phineas hated drinking, likewise goes for being under the influence and peer pressured. 

 

“Relax, Phineas, I will make you a drink, just watched me.” Isabella said as she got a glass from cabinet and rinsed it out with hot water before going to get the ingredients to make Phineas a drink.

 

Phineas watched Isabella closely. He wanted to make sure what exactly was in his drink. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Isabella he just wanted to make sure nobody will spiced his drink. 

 

The ingredients that Isabella had were two cups unsweetened pineapple juice, two cups ocean spray cranberry-raspberry juice, one teaspoon rose's sweetened lime juice, two cups of Sprite, 1⁄4 cup of light rum, and ice. First, she combine juices in a pitcher. The second step she stir in soda and rum. Lastly, she serve over ice garnished with a pineapple wedge. There were several drinks on table and she beckoned each.of her friends to get one.

 

Phineas was first one to get one—he wasn't hesitated at all. He drunk a sip of it, and noticed it didn't taste so bad as he originally thought, so he went ahead and sip some more. “This is pretty good Isabella.” He remarked, smiling at her.

 

“Of course it is, silly.” She beamed at Phineas happily.

 

“C’mon guys, let’s dance!” Django exclaimed. 

 

The five friends walked into the center of where everyone was dancing and begin to move their bodies and put their hands in the air all while drinking. Phineas was having so much fun that he decided to put his drink down, so he can dance more and won’t have to worry about his drink wasting on himself, or anyone. He placed it on the counter along with his friends and brother, but unbeknownst to Phineas that maybe doing so wasn’t a good idea. 

  
  


**_Phineas POV_ **

 

I didn’t know how long I was dancing with my friends for, but man I was having a blast! I never had so much fun before! Surely, I always had fun making immensely large projects and activities with Ferb, however, today I was not feeling myself. I usually didn’t go to parties like this. The main reasons are my studies, extracurricular activities, work, and of course I always was building something with Ferb. I didn’t have time to go to parties because usually young people like me always get peer pressured into doing stupid stuff such as drinking and playing dumb games which gets you into trouble. 

 

“I am going to use bathroom guys, I will be right back, okay?” I screamed at them because it was so loud in here that if I didn’t scream at them I bet they wouldn’t have heard me. 

 

“Okay, be safe!” Isabella screamed back.

 

I beamed at Isabella, navigated through the crowd of people as I walked near the kitchen I decided to grab by drink. Then I decided to go to bathroom. I knocked on door to see if anyone was in, and nobody replied so I went ahead, lifted up toilet seat, unzipped my pants, pulled my underwear down, so I could pee. 

 

Once I finished peeing, I went over to the sink to wash my hands before leaving. I closed door behind me and grabbed my drink. I took a sipped of my drink. Notice when I took sip of it― _ it tasted weird _ not only that, but I felt weird. Was weird the right word? I didn’t know anymore. 

 

As I walked I felt dizzy, so incredibly dizzy that my legs grew weak and my vision was hazy. 

 

“Hey, Phineas, are you okay man?” An all too familiar voice inquired. 

 

“Yeah…” I breathed out heavily. I felt so weak not mention out of breath that I could barely say much. 

 

“You should lay down.” The voice said. 

 

“No, thanks, I should get back to my friends.” I insisted. 

 

“No, you should lay down, don’t worry Phineas, I promise I will take  _ very good care of you _ ,” The person empathized, cynically. I shivered at this voice―it freaked me out no lie. 

 

“No, thanks, I should get back to my friends!” I parrotted, angrily. 

 

Whoever this person was I didn’t want help from them. They seem very suspicious to me by just way they talk to me. 

 

“No! You are not going anywhere!” growled the person, heatedly. 

 

“Get the fuck away from me!” I retorted as I pushed pass the person but the person was strong. Whoever this person was―had muscles. 

 

“I said you are not going anywhere,” The person said, grabbing hold of my arm roughly. I wince in pain when the person grabbed me. 

 

“Someone help! Help!” I screamed, hysterically. I was in danger! I’d be damned before I go somewhere with this stranger!

 

“I told you to shut up goddammit!” 

 

Before I knew, the person grabbed my neck and started choking to point where I couldn’t breathe. Everything went dark…. So very dark… 

 

I am scared and feel cold. Someone help me please… 

  
  


“Hey man, isn’t that Phineas?” Somebody asked. 

 

“Yeah, what is he doing with him?” Someone else questioned. 

 

“Hey, I thought you guys weren’t friends!” Some person yelled at burly young man. 

 

“Yeah I thought you guys had a huge fight!” Another person mentioned. 

 

“We have made up, guys. I have to really go though. Phineas is drunk guys and he needs to lay down.” The burly young man said. 

 

“Do you need help?” Somebody else asked from behind the burly young man. 

 

“Nah, it is all good!” reassured the burly young man as he walked away. 

  
  
  


“Ugh my head hurts so much! Where am I?” Phineas asked, looking around at his surroundings. His vision was still blurry, and god did he feel sick. 

 

“Don’t worry, Phineas, I will take good care of you remember?” That same dark voice reminded Phineas. 

 

“What the hell do you want!” Phineas yelled. Whoever this person was needed to stop playing games. 

 

“I want revenge, and you are going to pay for what you did with your body!” chuckled the person, darkly. 

 

“Revenge,” gawked Phineas. “What the hell are you talking about? My body?” If he means what he means! Uh oh, this is terrible! Phineas cringed, and tears slowly started cascading down his face. “Please, don’t do this, okay? We can talk about this, alright! Whatever I done, I am sorry, alright! I am truly am…. Just do not rape me okay?” He pleaded, desperately.

 

“Too late for that, Phineas,” The evildoer snickered in a saccharine tone of voice. “You should have thought of that before you ruin me.”

 

“Please stop!” sobbed Phineas.

 

“Tsk, Tsk,” The offender scolded the victim in disapproving and annoyance. “Stop your bitching!”

 

Still, Phineas continued to sobbed. Entangled in so many emotions right now all Phineas could do was cry. All he could do is call out for help but his cries was futile because in the room his culprit had music blaring loudly, so nobody could hear him or rescue him. 

 

“Now, strip!” His culprit ordered. 

 

“Hell no!” retorted the victim. 

 

“I guess I got to do this hard way then?” sighed the offender. 

 

The offender threw Phineas on the bed―and Phineas begin fighting back by throwing punches, but Phineas’s punches were useless due to fact his accuracy at hitting his offender fail epicly. Not mention Phineas arms felt weak. It took a lot of energy for him to throw just once punch. Phineas was out of breath and breathing hard.

 

“The drug worked! That stuff is some good stuff!”  The offender chortled. 

 

“You disgust me!” Phineas roared, spitting in his offender’s face. 

 

His offender wiped the spit with a kleenex, and glowered at Phineas before punching him in the face. Phineas started bleeding from his lip profusely not mention there was a scar on his eye as well.  _ Fuck, I am so much pain!  _ Unable to handle the pain, Phineas closed his eyes and tried to think of something to escape his offender. 

 

“Now strip!” 

 

Reluctantly, Phineas obeyed his offender’s order, and begin stripping out of his clothes until he was naked. Once naked, his offender begin planting kisses on his chest, nipples, collarbone, and cheeks. 

 

“Give me a kiss!” The offender commanded. 

 

“No way!” One thing Phineas will not do is kiss some crazy psychopath! Got to be kidding! 

 

“If you won’t do it then I will just force you then, huh?” Phineas backed himself towards the headboard of the bed in hopes of escaping, but found himself in the clutches of the offender. His offender forced Phineas’s mouth open, pushed his tongue into his mouth causing him to salivate.  Believe Phineas when he says this, this was just the beginning and it will get worse. 

 

The worst is happening now. After the kiss, his offender unzipped his pants, pulled out his dick, looked at Phineas expectantly. 

 

“What the fuck! I am definitely not doing that!” Phineas rather die then suck dick! That shit is revolting!

 

“I didn’t say you have a choice!” The man said as he yanked Phineas by his red tresses and forced his dick into his mouth. 

 

More tears glistened from Phineas’s eyes. Phineas felt disgusted too, so very much so that he wanted to die. His throat was being violated. Plus, he was forced to throat fuck a cock which slowly was growing hard in his mouth. Abruptly, his offender pulled his cock out of Phineas mouth. 

 

“Spread those ass cheeks of yours!” Now, this was getting to interesting part for the offender. He was grinning ear to ear. 

 

“Fuck no!” There’s no way is he spreading his ass to this sick fuck either! Phineas stood his ground on this, and refused to do so. 

 

Again, the offender wasn’t pleased by Phineas disobedience, so he kicked Phineas in the stomach who hold his stomach in pain. Then he forced Phineas to get on all fours for the reason to spread his ass and shoved his sinewy cock inside. 

 

“Take it out it fucking hurts goddamnit!” Phineas screamed in pain. 

 

“Shut up, you bitch! Take it like a man!” He shouted, heatedly. 

 

“You are hurting me,” Phineas cried out in anguished. Going in raw didn’t feel good at all! Phineas didn’t like having his ass violated like this! “Someone, anyone help me!”

 

“What would you like me to do about it?” He countered as he continued to shoved his cock in and out of Phineas’s hole all while his victim continued to cry out in pain. “I didn’t bring any lube, and you are being a little bitch if you were a real man, you will take it!” He repeated, grunting in between thrusting inside Phineas. 

 

Phineas felt sharp pain in his asshole. This wasn’t good at all. Please, the pain needed to stop it was unbearable! 

 

“Fuck! Your asshole is so fucking tight,” grunted the offender with smirk evident on his face. “You must be an anal virgin, huh?”

 

The offender fucked Phineas asshole hard and deep until he was about to cum before abruptly forcing his cock out of his victim and stroked his cock up and down before cumming on Phineas’s face. 

Phineas felt so disgusted. He felt his offender’s cock dripped down on his face. There was cum still on the offender’s cock, so the man forced his cock back into Phineas throat. Phineas couldn’t stand salty taste of his offender’s cock nor could he tolerate pain from his asshole or face. Everything hurt. 

 

“Spread your legs open for me!”  The preparator demanded, impatient and angrily. 

 

Phineas flinched when his offender raised him, but he gave in since he could not fight back, and if he dare refuse to do so he knew he would be punished severely. Least Phineas needed right now was to be punished more, so he spread his legs. 

 

“Good,” A smirk played across the preparator’s lips evilly. “Keep em’ spread.”

 

“Please…..” Phineas’s eyes continued to watered more when preparator forced his cock inside his hole once again. This time Phineas was face to face with his attacker. Phineas's vision isn't as blurry, but it still wasn’t clear for him to make out his preparator’s face. His preparator had a black ski mask, so only thing he could see was his offender’s lips.  “Stop!”

 

Phineas was terrified at this moment, for starters he was forced to take dick in his ass and cock in his mouth not mention the salty taste from his preparator’s cum was still evident in his mouth. All Phineas wanted to do was wash his body, but even then that will not cleanse him. 

 

All Phineas felt was pain as his preparator fucked his asshole over and over again all while laughing during the time. 

 

“You’re such a good little bitch, Phineas, this is what you get for ruining me!” Naturally, whoever this person hated Phineas’s very existence. The voice was cold, deep, and evil. 

 

“Now what else should―” Saved by ring of the preparator’s phone, Phineas took this chance to run towards the door and get help, but he ended up falling off bed, bumping his head on dresser besides the bed in the process. 

 

“Where are you? You were suppose to come home hours ago! Are you okay? Have you been drinking?” A feminine but motherly tone of voice interrogated the preparator.

 

“HELP!” Phineas yelled, hysterically. 

 

“Who is screaming in the background, dear? Is that Phineas? Is he okay?” The woman on the phone asked. 

 

“Everything is okay mom, Phineas is just being tickled. Goodbye!” Quickly, the preparator hanged up the phone and glared at his victim murderously. 

 

Phineas didn’t waste anytime he crawled quickly to the door, and managed to grab the knob of door, but he didn’t notice the door was locked. “What the fuck?! Why isn’t it opening?” He asked himself as he panic. 

 

“Where the fuck you think you are going?” His preparator asked as he grabbed Phineas by his leg and threw on man. 

 

The preparator started attacking Phineas all of sudden by throwing punches and kicks, clearly leaving plenty of bruises on the smaller man’s body.  Phineas tried to shield himself with his arms, but that didn’t do much good because his preparator continued to attack him like he was a mad man. This went on for several minutes, or so, however to Phineas it felt like an eternity.  Phineas was on the bed bleeding profusely. 

 

_ Everything is so red… am I going to die? I do not want to die! Someone please help!  _ Rushed through Phineas’s consciousness.  _ Ferb… Isabella…. Candace… Mom…. Perry…  Dad… Baljeet… Django… I am sorry….  _ As the thoughts of his friends, family, and beloved pet filled his mind, the only thing he could do next was close his eyes. He needed to rest. His body was in too much, so he needed to recover by sleeping the pain off.

 

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

“Hey, what the fuck, open damn door!” Somebody called from other side of the door. 

 

“Uh oh,” Fear raced through the preparator’s body. “I gotta get out of here!” 

 

Luckily for the preparator he had an escape route. He ran towards the window, opened it up, jumped out of it―forgot to close the window behind him, but considering he was in such a rush he didn’t care he ran off. 

 

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

“What the fuck open the damn door!” The same person from other side of door yelled once more.

 

“Chill out man, don’t bust damn door open! I got this I can unlocked it!” Some person said. 

 

“Then open it then!” 

 

“Okay relax!”

 

Few seconds passed by, and the door was unlocked. When the person who wanted to get into the room finally opened the door his eyes widened in horror upon seeing a battered and naked Phineas on the bed. 

 

“Someone call 911!”  The person called out in urgency. 

 

“Where am I?” Phineas asked, rubbing his eyes groggily. 

 

“Phineas,” His mom gasped out in relief relief. “I am so happy you have woken up! I was so scared!” 

 

“Mom, where am I?” Phineas inquired. 

 

“You are in the hospital, sweetie…” His mom mentioned. 

 

“Hospital,” He gawked at her. “Why am I here?”

 

“Sweetie, we can talk about this later… it isn’t good idea to discuss this now…” Phineas noticed the way his mom looked and acted that something happened―something happened to him more specifically. 

 

“Where is Ferb? Isabella? Baljeet? Django and Milly?” Phineas interrogated. He was about to get off his hospital bed, but his mom pushed him gently down on the bed. “Are they okay, mom?” He asked. She remained silent, looked down at the tile flooring.

 

“Honey, your friends and brother are just fine.” She reassured. 

 

“Good,” remarked Phineas, smiling softly then he went ahead and asked his question that been lingering in his mind. “So, why am I in the hospital then?”

 

“Phineas, listen, okay?” Notice when Linda said her son’s name her voice cracked, and tears begin pouring down her eyes. 

 

Phineas nodded, raised an eyebrow at his mom. Why was she crying?

 

“Phineas something terrible happened to you,” She started off.

 

“Was I in a car accident, or did I overdose?” He asked. 

 

She shook her head. 

 

“Then what happened exactly?” 

 

“Phineas, you were raped!”

 

“No that cannot be!” denied Phineas.

 

“It is the truth honey!” 

 

Unable to believe what he was hearing Phineas merely shook his head, covered his face with his hands, and before he knew it tears begin glistening in his eyes. “I am sorry, mom, I am truly am…. I didn’t mean for this to happened to me…” Phineas looked at his mom with a tearful face.

 

“Shh, Phineas it isn’t your fault… what happened to you isn’t your fault do not blame yourself, okay?” Linda cooed her son gently as she pulled him into a hug. 

 

Although his mom told him it wasn’t his fault, Phineas felt it was his fault. If he hadn’t drunk that night… maybe things would have been different. 

 

**_Knock, Knock!_ **

 

“Come in!” Linda called as she quickly wiped away her tears.

 

Phineas did the same, but it was obvious he was crying his eyes were puffy and red. 

 

The door creaked opened to revealed it was the doctor and two people in suits, one being a women, where other was a man.

 

“Sorry for this Mrs. Flynn, but these two detectives refuse to leave unless they speak to your son revolving the incident.” The doctor said, giving Linda an apologetic look. 

 

“Mrs. Flynn, and you must be Phineas?” The women in suit went ahead and walked towards the two red heads. 

 

“Yes, and you are?” Phineas asked. He already knew who they were, but he prefer to address the detective by her name.

 

“I am Detective Martin, and this is my partner, Detective Sawyer.” The woman informed. 

 

“We are here because we wanted to ask you a few questions?” Detective Sawyer said. 

 

“Can you come back another time… my son just woke─” 

 

“Mom, it is okay,” Phineas assured. “Sooner I answered the question the better, right?” He looked at the detectives, whom merely nodded.

 

“Okay, shall we begin?” Detective Martin asked. 

 

“Of course.” Phineas answered. 

 

“Pardon me.” The doctor excused himself and walked towards the door, closed it behind him. 

 

Here goes the interrogation now. 

 

“So, where were you Saturday night?” 

 

“At a party with my friends.”

 

“Who house was it?”

 

“I really do not know.”

 

“Did you drink, or do any other drugs?”

 

“Yeah I had some alcohol my friend Isabella made it for me.”

 

“Do you usually go drinking at parties?”

 

“No, I do not, but this was my senior year, so I wanted to have fun with my friends until we go off to college.” 

 

“What college are you planning going to?

 

“You know Danville University.”

 

“Want to stay close to home?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“So, Phineas, do you remember anything at all that happened that night?”

 

“I remembered drinking, dancing, and having fun with my friends and I had to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Do you remember anything on your way to the bathroom?”

 

“I remembered I went to the kitchen and took a sip of my drink?”

 

“So, you put your drink down?”

 

“Yeah I didn’t want to waste my drink on myself, or anyone who was near me?”

 

“Did you notice anything weird in your drink? Like some weird liquid?” 

 

“Well I notice my drink did taste funny and I felt dizzy.”

 

“What else did you feel?”

 

“Very weak.”

 

“What else?”

 

“Well when I left the bathroom I just out of breath and I don’t know sick?”

 

“Did you encounter anyone as you left bathroom?”

 

“Yes some person, I think he was a guy…”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“His voice was deep.”

 

“What else?”

 

“He was strong too.”

 

“How strong?”

 

“Very strong, stronger than me.”

 

“Do you remember what else happened?”

 

“Well I remember he insisted I go lay down?”

 

“I refused.”

 

“And?”

 

“Everything is blur after that.”

 

“Do you remember anything else?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Please, Phineas try to remember.”

 

“I can’t it is just so painful….”

 

“Phineas, you’ve been raped, we need to find the guy who did this to you, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What else do you remembered?”

 

Phineas informed the two detectives about what happened to him. His mom was by his side. She tried to be brave, but listening to what happened to him was terrible. She did her best not to cry, however tears begin falling on her cheeks. 

 

“Mom, are you, okay?” Phineas asked.

 

“I am okay. I just got to go to the bathroom, dear, excuse me.” Linda excused herself and walked out of the room.

 

“Mom….” Phineas said.

 

“Don’t worry, Phineas, I will talk to your mom.” Detective Martin set Phineas’s mind at rest when she said this. 

 

“Oh okay.” He replied. At the same time, Phineas wasn’t sure if Detective Martin talking with his mom would help her, but he decided to leave it to the detective.

Phineas had been discharged from the hospital, and was finally able to step out for the first time in awhile. The fresh air smelled wonderful! Phineas smiled softly as he walked out the hospital, accompanied by his mom. They walked to the parking lot near the hospital and drove home. 

 

Whereupon their arrival home, Phineas nothing has changed―everything looked the same.

 

“Oh there you are Perry!” Phineas exclaimed, rushing to pick up platypus in his arms. 

 

The platypus growled happily upon seeing his owner. 

 

“Did you miss me?” He asked. 

 

The platypus growled again. 

 

“I take that as a yes.” He said, smiling. 

 

Phineas placed Perry back on the ground, took a deep breath, and walked towards the door. He stood there for a few seconds before opening the door to see Candace, Ferb, and his dad all sitting on the couch.

 

“Phineas….” Candace said, quietly. She rushed over towards her brother, pulled him into a tender embrace. “I am so happy you are okay.” She sniffed, tears in her eyes.

Ferb rushed over as well, pulled him into a big hold as well. Notice Ferb’s eyes was red and puffy. Phineas assumed Ferb had been crying. That was so unlike Ferb to cry, let alone show any emotions―it was so unlike Ferb. 

 

Whereas his dad hugged him as well and whispered in his ear that whoever did this was going to pay. 

 

Linda walked in the house, received hugs from her children and husband as well. 

 

“Let’s have dinner shall we?” Mr. Flynn said. 

 

The Flynn family smiled at each other, and headed to the kitchen to have dinner. 

 

Linda and Lawrence Flynn was determined to find out who raped their son. They helped the detectives and police with any information they might need not mention took the investigation into their own hands as well by finding out who was at the party that night and asking subtle questions. The police brought in a few suspects as well who could have potentially raped Phineas as well. 

 

But, the preparator knew who he was, but he wasn’t stepping up and admitting what he had did was wrong. 

 

Yet at the same time preparator was feeling guilty. It wasn’t easy going out in public now.

Mostly everyone in Danville came to visit Phineas to see if he was alright, but that didn’t make him feel good at all. He felt as if everyone _ ―felt sorry for him.  _ He hated this. People used to look at Phineas─and smile at him not feel sorry for him. 

 

Phineas decided to get some fresh air, so he decided to take a walk to the park and speak of the devil there was Buford.

The last time he saw Buford was in the freshman of high school when that incident happened. 

“Hey Buford!” Phineas greeted.

 

“Uh hey Phineas…” Buford said.

 

“How are you?” Phineas asked.

 

“I am good.. I should go.” Buford said. It had been so long since he last seen Phineas, and he didn't want to talk him not now or ever they were on bad terms.

 

“Wait Buford,” yelped Phineas, taking hold of Buford’s hand. “Can we talk?”

 

“Why should we talk anyways?” retorted Buford. 

 

“Are you still mad? Buford it has been three years!” Unable to fully grasp why Buford was still mad _ after three years _ , Phineas simply rolled his eyes. 

 

“Damn right it has been three years, you humiliated me Phineas in front of whole school!” Buford snapped, grabbing Phineas’s shoulders sharply. 

 

“Ouch man…” Phineas winced in pain and tenderly rubbed his shoulders. He glared at Buford angrily. “What hell is wrong with you?” He growled. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you!” His former friend seethed. 

 

“Whatever. See you later then because clearly you have issues to sort out by yourself.” huffed Phineas. 

 

Leave it Buford to still hold a grudge! Phineas didn’t even do anything to Buford, so he didn’t understand why he was so pissed. 

 

“If anyone has issues it is you! After all I can clearly see you have some serious problems! You  _ were raped, after all _ ,” Buford sneered. “I bet you are so fucked up right now that is hurts so badly that you have nothing better to do is bother me!”

 

“What the hell Buford!” Phineas could barely believe what he was hearing. “Since when did you became such a fucked up asshole?” Furious, Phineas was barely able to control his anger, he spat out whatever he felt at the moment towards his former friend

 

“Since I fucked you like the little bitch that you were Saturday night!” snorted Buford. He was grinning crazily, and laughed like a lunatic shortly afterward.

 

Phineas remained silent, stood paralyzed for a moment all while fear overtook his body.  

 

“You rape me..” Phineas realized.

 

Buford saw a flash of red. Just like that his anger aroused once more as he sneered at Phineas again. 

 

“You deserved to get rape!” snarled Buford. 

 

Altogether tears begin unleashing down Phineas’s face and his breathing grew heavy. Phineas couldn’t believe this. Buford raped him? But why… he didn’t understand. “Damn it Buford―” Phineas’s words died in his throat, hands flew to his face.  “Why me…?” He demanded a reason why Buford did this.

 

“I told you deserved it, end of story.” The rapist said, simply. His words so cold―it sent a shivered down Phineas’s body.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is! Tell me what you think in a comment below if you'd like! I am not sure if there will be a part 2 but we will see! Please enjoy


End file.
